wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2015
|} 'WWE TLC 2015 Pre-Show:' Backstage, The Usos are shown talking in the back about how it’s been a long roll back and tonight they’ll get the tag team titles. Lucha Dragons walk in and said that tonight is their night. Backstage, Paige is talking to Ric Flair. Paige said that this night is all about him and not his daughter. Flair said that she is not the first women to slap him and will not be the last. Paige said that he’s never been there for his daughter. Paige went to slap him again, but he blocked it, and she walked away. End of the Pre-Show. 'WWE TLC 2015 Main Show:' 1) Before the match, The New Day make their entrance. Kofi Kingston wondered why Xavier Woods didn’t fix his hair for this special occasion and Woods said he can’t waste a good hair day on Boston. Kingston said they’ll cement themselves as the faces of the tag team division. Big E fell to the mat when he mentioned “The Usowwwwws” after talking about the “Lucha Booties.” They mocked the Usos name as well. Kingston said they don’t hide behind masks or face paint because “we are stars.” They did a pose in the ring with some “New Day rocks” chants. 1) After the match, Woods celebrated on the ladder with Kingston while Big E danced along with them. We go to replays. We go to commercial. Backstage, Dean Ambrose was in the locker room getting ready for his match. Roman Reigns showed up to talk about how he’s ready for his match. He said win, lose or draw tonight is about making a statement. Ambrose said at the end of the night, it’s about them standing in the ring with titles – Ambrose with the Intercontinental Title and Reigns with the WWE Title. Reigns said it’s a hell of a way to end the year. We go to commercial. 2) After the match, Flair celebrated with Charlotte. We go to replays. We go to commercial. 4) After the match, Andersen was slow to his feet when Curtis Axel attacked him. He throws Andersen into the ring post and then to the outside. He slams Andersen against the barricade as the crowd boos. Axel notices a table set up and then picks up Andersen. He yells that he is better than perfect and then connects with the perfect plex through the table. Axel grabs the World Title and celebrates over Andersen. We go to replays. We go to commercial. 5) Before the match, Kevin Owens had a microphone on his way to the ring. Owens said every time he comes to Boston, people talk about their sports teams and he tells the fans that they had nothing to do with it. He said you watched it, but didn’t do anything. Owens turned to talking about Dean Ambrose and he said that he eats popcorn and drinks soda every day of his life in reference to Ambrose doing that last week on Raw. Owens mentioned his loss to Ambrose at Survivor Series. He said that this is the Kevin Owens Show. 5) After the match, Ambrose celebrated with the IC Title by jumping into the crowd Then Ambrose celebrated in the ring to a big ovation. We go to commercial. 6) After the match, Lars recovered in the ring as we go to replays. We return to the ring where Lars is celebrating his victory by the ramp. Heyman helps Punk to his feet as the crowd chants "Thank You Punk." Lars looks back to the ring from the stage as Punk embraces the love from the fans. He hugs Heyman and then poses in the corner. Punk's music hits as Heyman helps him to the back. We go to commercial. 7) During the match, Banks locks in the Banks Statement and Natalya tries to fight it. Natalya is passed out as the referee calls for the bell. 7) After the match, Banks celebrates in the ring as Naomi and Tamina join in on the celebration. We go to replays. Stephanie McMahon comes to the stage and congratulates Banks on becoming the 2015 Queen of the Ring. She says: "To the winner goes the spoils...and so ladies and gentleman, your new WWE Women's Champion - Sasha Banks." The crowd goes wild as the referee hands Banks the Women's Championship. She celebrates big time with Team BAD as the crowd chants "Yes!" We go to commercial. 8) After the match, Sheamus celebrated with the WWE Title along with his League of Nations allies Alberto Del Rio and Rusev. Del Rio and Rusev put Sheamus on their shoulders. Reigns nailed a Spear on Del Rio and Rusev while Sheamus was on their shoulders. Reigns nailed Rusev and Del Rio with chair shots to the back. Then he nailed Sheamus with chair shots to the back and chest. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and referees came down to the ring to stop Reigns from continuing the attack. The crowd was chanting in support of Reigns. Hunter was on the apron in a suit trying to tell Reigns to stop. Reigns dropped the chair, Hunter went in the ring to check on Sheamus and officials helped Sheamus out of the ring. When Hunter turned back around, Reigns nailed him with a Superman Punch. Reigns hit Triple H in the ribs as well as back with a chair. The crowd was cheering for this. Stephanie was hysterical at ringside with the overacting while Reigns continued with the chair attack to the back. Reigns cleared off the Spanish announce table. He slammed Triple H into the English announce table. Reigns picked up Triple H and gave him a Powerbomb on the table, but the table didn’t break. The crowd chanted “one more time” so that the table could break. Stephanie begged Reigns to stop. Reigns got on the English announce table, jumped off and hit an elbow drop to put Triple H through a table. Reigns said he knows he’s going to be fired. Stephanie checked on Triple H while doctors also checked on him. Fans were chanting “Thank You Roman” for it as well. Hunter was helped to his feet by referees. Reigns was walking to the back. Reigns turned back around, saw Triple H on his feet and crushed him with a huge Spear. Another “Thank You Roman” chant. Stephanie went into overacting mode again as she screamed about what happened to her husband. End of the Main Show.